


Różowy K

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Tęczowe DC [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pink Kryptonite, batfamily, superpocałunek, wspomniane ClarkLois, wspomniane JayDickTim, wspomniane OliverDinah, wspomniane niespełnione DianaBruce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Superman natrafia na nowy rodzaj kryptonitu, okazuje się, że odłamek jego rodzinnej planety może spowodować nie tylko zmiany fizyczne. Ten konkretny sprawił, że Clark przestał się interesować płcią piękną, za to zaczął podziwiać piękno oczu Batmana. Clark musi się odnaleźć w swoich nowych uczuciach, a knowania Luthora nie ułatwiają mu sprawy (czy też może właśnie pomagają?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611). Specjalne podziękowania dla [Miho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO), która pomagała w Batfam i dla której wcisnęłam poliamorię Robinów. :*  
> Pierwszy raz piszę do DC! Dlatego ten fik jest oparty na wszystkich mediach DC, jakie znam. Filmach, starszych komiksach, nowych komiksach, kreskówkach, animacjach filmowych. Taki misz-masz kanonu. Ten konkretny trope wzięty z kanonicznego kadru o [różowym kryptonicie i jego skutkach](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/superman/images/2/2c/Pink_kryptonite_supergirl_79.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130707015306%20).  
> Całość fika zostanie wrzucona przed premierą BvS, kiedy beta znajdzie czas na ogarnięcie reszty tekstu.

Różowa poświata nigdy nie stanowiła dla Clarka żadnego zagrożenia, ale to nie powinno być dla niego takie oczywiste. Usprawiedliwiał się tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tego rodzaju kryptonitem, więc skąd miał wiedzieć? Owszem, mógł – jak mówił Bruce – poczekać, aż Diana sprawdzi drogę, skoro walczyli z jednym z "jego" złoczyńców, ale – Bruce zawsze zwracał mu na to uwagę – Clark wlatywał w niebezpieczeństwo pierwszy, biorąc pod uwagę tylko brak zagrożeń już mu znanych, nawet nie rozważając, że mogą pojawić się nowe. Tak było właśnie w tym wypadku.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział po raz setny Clark, siedząc w skrzydle medycznym w Watchtower. J’onn był w drodze, a póki co Bruce wcisnął Clarka pod lampy, aby naładował energię. Clark wolałby wylecieć na zewnątrz i skąpać się bezpośrednio w promieniach słońca, ale Batman nie ufał jego słowom, że wszystko w porządku, więc mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Póki J’onn się nie pojawi, nie mamy pewności, że to na ciebie nie zadziałało — oznajmił Bruce.

— Ale zobacz! — Clark usiadł i rozłożył ręce, a ponieważ siedział jedynie w slipach, było doskonale widać, że całe jego ciało jest nienaruszone. — Nic mi nie jest, B, naprawdę.

Batman niemal natychmiast położył dłonie na jego ramionach i pchnął go na plecy, po czym pochylił się nad nim i warknął:

— Wolę nie ryzykować, że… — zaczął wywód, ale Clark przestał słuchać; zauważył coś, co nigdy wcześniej nie przykuło jego uwagi. 

Odkąd wszyscy założyciele Ligi ujawnili sobie swoje sekretne tożsamości, Bruce częściej ściągał kaptur, kiedy nie odbywało się oficjalne zebranie. Teraz również pochylał się nad Clarkiem bez kaptura, tłumacząc mu, dlaczego powinien po prostu poczekać, bo jednak może być z nim coś nie tak, mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać.

Bruce nie wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż zwykle; jedyną widoczną zmianą było przemęczenie po misji i irytacja Clarkiem, który nie słuchał poleceń. Jednak nigdy wcześniej Clark nie zwrócił uwagi na długie rzęsy Bruce’a czy kolor jego oczu, który przywoływał na myśl mroźne wiatry i huragany. Całe niebezpieczne piękno sił natury.

Clark zamrugał. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał w takich kategoriach o Brusie. Na pewno nigdy nie porównywał go do piękna natury. Jak już kogoś porównywał tak, hm, poetycznie, to była to Lois lub Lana. Ale nigdy nie jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Płci męskiej.

Och.

— Kal — odezwał się spod drzwi J’onn, uciszając tyradę Bruce’a. Clark zaśmiał się krótko i histerycznie, co pewnie tym bardziej upewniło Batmana w przekonaniu, że coś jest jednak nie tak.

— J’onn, możesz sprawdzić, czy różowy kryptonit nie miał na niego żadnego psychicznego wpływu?

Na szczęście J’onn zrozumiał mętlik w głowie Clarka i odpowiedział Batmanowi, że będzie potrzebował chwili sam na sam z Supermanem. Bruce pokiwał głową i wyszedł, zarzucając za sobą peleryną.

Kiedy zostali sami, Clark zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Ale tylko na chwilę, bo potem z determinacją spojrzał na J’onna.

— Mogę, Kal?

— Oczywiście, J’onn.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. Clark starał się oczyścić umysł i nie myśleć o niczym, mimo że dziwne rewelacje na temat oczu Bruce’a nadal go prześladowały.

Po paru minutach J’onn w końcu się odezwał:

— Obawiam się, że ten kryptonit zmienił twoje upodobania seksualne i romantyczne, przenosząc je na drugi koniec linearnego spektrum monoseksualności, Kal.

Te słowa, wypowiedziane na głos, w tym określonym porządku, były naprawdę dziwne. Osobno byłyby jeszcze w miarę w porządku, ale połączone razem – sprawiły, że Clark pochylił się i zakrył głowę rękoma.

— Skąd wiesz, że romantyczne również? — zapytał cicho. 

J’onn milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Clark w tym czasie próbował sam w sobie odnaleźć przyczynę, która spowodowała, że przyjaciel doszedł do tego wniosku.

Nie widziałby większego problemu w tym, że kobiety przestałyby pociągać go seksualnie; że _Lois_ nie pociągałaby go seksualnie. W ich związku nie to było dla niego najważniejsze. Szukał w sobie tego, co zawsze odczuwał przy Lois – podziwu, szacunku i miłości. Dwa pierwsze znalazł, ale miłość… Miłość została zmieniona; nie myślał z radością i wyczekiwaniem o spędzeniu pozostałych dni swojego życia z Lois. Nie myślał o tym, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany w jej obecności, przez co od dwóch miesięcy nie udało mu się jej oświadczyć. 

Teraz po prostu tego nie chciał. Nie chciał oświadczyn, nie chciał spędzić z Lois reszty swojego życia. Nie chciał, aby była najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.

Czuł się z tym podle. Jakim cudem różowy odłamek planety może zaprowadzić taką zmianę w człowieku? 

— Stąd wiem, Kal.

Drgnął, słysząc głos J’onna. Użalał się nad sobą tak bardzo, że zapomniał o jego obecności.

— Czyli muszę zwyczajnie odczekać. W końcu to działanie kryptonitu, w końcu… w końcu minie. Jak zawsze — zapewniał sam siebie Clark, kiwając głową.

— Prawie zawsze — zwrócił uwagę J’onn.

Clark wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie złotego kryptonitu, z którym na szczęście osobiście nie miał styczności. 

— Prawie zawsze — zgodził się z przyjacielem. — Mam nadzieję, że różowy nie będzie wyjątkiem.

sss

Minęły trzy tygodnie i Clark nadal nie mógł znaleźć w sobie miłości do Lois.

Och, owszem, kochał ją jak swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i jedną z najbliższych mu osób, ale nie było w tym uczuciu żadnego romantyzmu. A tego potrzebował w związku – nie umiał wyłączyć w sobie pragnienia kochania i bycia kochanym jednocześnie.

Nie pomagały liczne wycieczki w słońce ani kryształy w Fortecy. J’onn nie mógł mu pomóc, nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, więc Clark wiedział, że nie ma prawa tego ciągnąć dalej. Nie może zwodzić Lois, kiedy wie, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. 

Wiedział, że Lois zostanie dłużej w pracy, więc wykorzystał ten czas na spakowanie się i wyniesienie swoich ubrań do Fortecy. Później znajdzie nowe mieszkanie; teraz czekała go o wiele gorsza przeprawa i nie wiedział, czy Lois mu uwierzy. Gdyby tego sam nie przeżył, to na pewno by nie uwierzył: różowy kryptonit zmieniający seksualność na stałe? Clark naprawdę nie miał szczęścia.

Lois przyjęła jego słowa do wiadomości i wiedziała, że są prawdziwe – w końcu Superman nie kłamie – ale prosiła, aby zostawił ją samą.

— Wiem, że to nie twoja wina — powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. — Ale to i tak cholernie przykre, Smallville. 

Clark po drodze do Fortecy starał się pomagać w nawet najdrobniejszych problemach, ale za dużo kotów na drzewach nie było, więc w końcu nie miał jak dłużej zwlekać. Wleciał do środka i przez chwilę po prostu stał przed konsolą, nie wiedząc sam, co chce zrobić. Czy skontaktować się z kimś? Czy zacząć szukać nowego mieszkania? Poinformować Ligę o zmianie w jego życiu?

Westchnął. Pokręcił głową i usiadł przed monitorem, aby rzeczywiście zamieścić zmianę w swoich aktach. Usunął Lois jako osobę pierwszego kontaktu i na nowo ustawił na tym miejscu swoją mamę. Gdy wpatrywał się w miejsce na wpisanie drugiej osoby, przez chwilę przez myśl przeszło mu wspomnienie mroźnych, niebezpiecznych oczu, ale otrząsnął się szybko i zamknął akta. 

Odchylił się na oparcie fotela i już miał wstać, kiedy na monitorze pojawiła się informacja o przychodzącej transmisji z Batjaskini. Uniósł brew i odebrał ją.

— Myślałem, że o tej porze jesteś na jakiejś imprezie — zaczął, nawet się nie witając, skoro Bruce i tak nie patrzył w kamerę, tylko robił coś na innym monitorze.

— Za godzinę mam bankiet.

— Czyli zaczął się dwie godziny termu, rozumiem — przerwał mu Clark z uśmiechem na ustach. Ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu, kiedy Bruce tylko zerknął na niego kątem oka i powrócił do załatwiania swoich spraw. — O co chodzi?

— Zmieniłeś dość istotne dane w swoich aktach.

Clark zmarszczył brwi.

— Kogo powiadomić w razie nieprzewidzianego? To nie jest aż tak… istotne. — Bruce nie odpowiedział, nadal robiąc swoje, a jednak Clark wiedział, że to zaproszenie do rozwinięcia myśli. — Lois i ja musieliśmy… Rozstaliśmy się.

Nadzieja, że Bruce nie zauważył jego doboru słów szybko zniknęła, kiedy B niemal od razu skupił swój wzrok na Clarku.

— Musieliście? Czy to ma związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami z nową odmianą kryptonitu? Czy jego efekty dopiero się pokazują? 

Clark spojrzał w bok i powstrzymywał się przed wykręcaniem dłoni. Miał nadzieję, że prawie miesiąc wystarczy i B odłoży sprawę różowego K na bok, ale mylił się.

— Nie. To znaczy, jego efekty były już… wcześniej. — Drgnął, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, że Bruce usiadł prościej i obrócił się cały w stronę kamery.

— I nie powiedziałeś tego Lidze, ponieważ?

— Ponieważ J’onn wie, na czym to polega i nie stwierdził, że powinno to być podane do wiadomości publicznej? — zaryzykował Clark.

— J’onn nie jest upoważniony do dzielenia się informacjami wyczytanymi z naszych… — Bruce zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi. J’onn nie dzielił się informacjami prywatnymi i intymnymi, które pozyskał z umysłów członków Ligi. B był w stroju Batmana, ale bez kaptura, więc Clark widział bardzo dobrze mimikę jego twarzy. Bruce się zastanawiał i pewnie niedługo doszedłby do konkretnych wniosków, a Clark… Clark przełknął, bo raczej nie był gotowy odpowiadać na pytania związane z czymś, czego sam jeszcze do końca nie pojął. — Clark — podjął po chwili Bruce, ale w jego głosie brakowało twardej nuty. 

Clark nie chciał słyszeć, co B ma do powiedzenia.

— Wiesz, muszę lecieć. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia — powiedział szybko i nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko się rozłączył. — Nie przyjmuj połączeń od Batjaskini — rozkazał Fortecy.

sss

Nie spodziewał się dostać następnego dnia czterech zaproszeń na kolację do Wayne Manor, dwóch na papierze w pracy i dwóch przez SMS-y. Chociaż podejrzewał, że dwa z nich były po prostu od Dicka, jedno na papierze i jedno przez SMS. Odpisał mu i Stephanie, że oczywiście, pojawi się, tylko czy ma to zrobić jako Clark Kent, reporter, czy jako Kal, aby pomóc im ułagodzić Bruce’a, bo znowu zrobili coś, co mu się nie spodobało?

Było naprawdę mało rzeczy, których Clark nie zrobiłby dla Batdzieciaków, nawet w swoje urodziny. Ponieważ z Bruce’em ustalili, że nie będą już obdarowywali się ekstrawaganckimi prezentami (nowa odmiana róży czy maszyna do pisania Ernesta Hemingwaya to tylko niektóre, które otrzymał od Bruce’a), to nie traktował już swoich urodzin jako coś, co powinien w ogóle świętować. Lepiej przestać wcześniej, niż gdyby mieli zrobić z prezentów zawody. Pozostali przy składaniu samych życzeń.

Zdziwił się, kiedy dostał odpowiedź od Stephanie, że wystarczy, jeśli pojawi się jako po prostu Clark, ale nie kwestionował tego. Żadne zaproszenie nie wyglądało na podstęp Bruce’a, aby zwabić go do Manor i kontynuować rozmowę z wczoraj. Może nawet na kolacji nie będzie samego Bruce’a, chociaż Clark był niemal pewny, że żaden bankiet na ten dzień się nie szykował.

Pojawił się w Manor parę minut przed umówioną godziną. Zauważył otwarte okno od strony dużej jadalni i powoli zleciał na taras. Miał ze sobą butelkę ulubionego wina Alfreda, bo po drodze przypomniał sobie, że [on również obchodzi dzisiaj urodziny](https://twitter.com/kasssumi/status/664905233148059648). Czuł się zaszczycony zaproszeniem na kolację, która była chyba jedyną okazją wśród całej Batrodziny, na której pojawiali się wszyscy bez wyjątku, nawet Jason.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, to właśnie drugi Robin zauważył go pierwszy. Clark podejrzewał, że od czasu swojego powrotu do życia Jason patrzy na świat z innej perspektywy, niż kiedy był Robinem – co wcale nie jest takie dziwne. Jednak teraz Jason widział w Clarku potencjalne zagrożenie i nie ufał mu za bardzo, a on nie mógł się przed tym obronić, bo Jason widział go podczas najgorszego dnia jego życia, kiedy Clark niemal zabił Mongula. Mongula, który dał Clarkowi wszystko – rodzinę, Krypton, szczęście – ale jako iluzję wywołaną pasożytem Black Mercy. Jason wiedział z pierwszej ręki, że Clark nie zawsze jest taki opanowany, jaki chciałby być i jakim ma aspirację być.

W tym momencie Jason tylko skinął głową, nie przerywając rozmowy z Timem, który szybko obrócił się i uniósł rękę na powitanie. Dick, który rozmawiał z Bruce’em i Alfredem, zobaczył ten ruch i to on pierwszy podszedł do Clarka, aby wciągnąć go do środka. Clarkowi nie umknęło ani lekkie zdziwienie na twarzy Alfreda, które szybko zamieniło się w uśmiech, ani zmarszczenie brwi Bruce’a. 

— Proszę — powiedział Clark, podając Alfredowi wino. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Alfredzie.

— Dziękuję, panie Kent — odpowiedział kamerdyner. Nie zdążył sięgnąć po butelkę, bo Bruce zabrał mu ją i odszedł, aby ją schować lub przygotować do wypicia. — Na początku byłem zaskoczony, widząc pana, ale mogłem się domyślić, że się pan pojawi — dodał enigmatycznie, zerkając w stronę uśmiechającego się szeroko Dicka. — I życzę również wszystkiego najlepszego, synu — skończył Alfred, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Clarka i ściskając je lekko.

Clark nie sądził, że ktokolwiek z obecnych w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę – lub, w przypadku Jasona, pamięta – że on również ma dzisiaj urodziny, więc spuścił głowę i uśmiechnął się, mile zaskoczony. Alfred odwzajemnił uśmiech i odszedł do Barbary, a Clark został chwilowo sam. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo dzięki temu mógł odetchnąć i zastanowić się, czy opłaca mu się unikanie Bruce’a, skoro przy takiej okazji B raczej nie będzie robił nic nieprzyjemnego.

"Raczej" okazało się kluczowym słowem, bo po kolacji wszyscy podzielili się na małe grupki i Clark nie za bardzo miał do której się dołączyć. Usiadł na jednej z kanap, kiedy Alfred nie przyjął jego pomocy w kuchni, bo robiła to już Cass. Nie czuł się na tyle odważny, aby chociaż spojrzeć w stronę siedzącego na fotelu po drugiej stronie pokoju Jasona, ponieważ na jego kolanach siedział Tim, a na oparciu fotela Dick, którego Jason obejmował wolną ręką. 

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się od nich czymś zarazić — powiedział cicho Bruce, siadając obok niego na kanapie. Clark żałował, że nie ma okularów, bo poczuł silną potrzebę poprawienia ich, aby móc cokolwiek zrobić z rękoma. — Nie wiedziałeś, że są razem?

Cóż, Clark nie wiedział. Miał swoje podejrzenia co do Jasona i Dicka, ale Tim był dla niego zaskoczeniem. Nikt nie powiedział, że obcowanie z Batrodziną będzie łatwe.

— Nie chcę, aby myśleli, że się gapię — odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Bruce’a. Skupił wzrok na Damianie i Titusie rozłożonych na kanapie przed kominkiem. — To dla mnie raczej nowość.

— Ostatnio otaczają cię same zmiany. Ktoś mógłby zacząć się zastanawiać, czy nie jest to winą różowego kryptonitu.

Clark aż podniósł głowę.

— Poliamoria twoich Robinów na pewno nie jest winą kryptonitu — powiedział stanowczo, jednak nadal cicho, aby jego słowa dotarły tylko do Bruce’a.

— Ale rozstanie z Lois już tak? — zapytał B, a Clark dopiero teraz zauważył, że wpadł w pułapkę. — Co w tobie zmienił ten kryptonit, Clark? — Bruce pochylił się do niego, jakby spodziewał się, że jeśli przyjrzy mu się dostatecznie dobrze, to sam tę zmianę wykryje.

— Nic, co wpływa na moje zdolności — odpowiedział zrezygnowany Clark. Wiedział, że już nie przekona Bruce’a, że nic się nie zmieniło, ale nie musiał mu mówić, na co konkretnie zadziałał różowy kryptonit. 

— Ale zmienił coś, co wpłynęło na twój związek z Lois — dumał Bruce na głos. 

Kiedy jego mina pokazała, że na coś wpadł – w tym momencie na rozwiązanie zagadki – Clark miał ochotę uciec od niego jak najdalej, dlatego wstał i bez słowa skierował się do Barbary i Stephanie, ale szybko zmienił kurs, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Oracle na pewno również zauważyła zmianę w jego aktach. Pozostało mu przysiąść się do Damiana przed kominkiem na dwuosobową małą kanapkę i mieć nadzieję, że młody Wayne go nie wygoni.

Damian spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale nie odezwał się. Nawet nie zwrócił się do niego "kosmito", tylko wrócił do drapania Titusa za uszami i po brzuchu. Clarka zdziwiło takie zachowanie, ale zaraz potem obok niego usiadł Bruce z dwoma kieliszkami wina. Podał Clarkowi jeden z nich, ale Clark dopiero po chwili wziął go do ręki, bo nagle poczuł, że zwraca uwagę na wiele elementów, które wcześniej były dla niego normalne. Dwóch dorosłych, umięśnionych mężczyzn nie miało prawa wygodnie zmieścić się na tej małej kanapie, dlatego cały bok Bruce’a przylegał do boku Clarka, który bezwiednie skatalogował bliskość Bruce’a, temperaturę jego ciała i nawet nacisk, z jakim na niego napierał.

Właśnie ten nacisk zastanowił Clarka, bo był zbyt silny jak na zwykłe siedzenie obok. Spojrzał na Bruce’a i już wiedział, dlaczego: B pochylał się w jego stronę, przypatrując się Clarkowi już nie tak, jakby szukał odpowiedzi, ale jakby już jednie potwierdzał postawioną tezę. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że intensywność jego spojrzenia zmalała. 

Clark haustem wypił zawartość swojego kieliszka.

— Przykro mi — powiedział cicho Bruce. — Mam nadzieję, że nauczysz się z tym żyć.

Clark przełknął głośno ślinę i wpatrzył się w swój pusty kieliszek.

— To nie powinno być trudne — stwierdził Clark. 

Bo taka była prawda – nie miał wcześniej żadnych uprzedzeń co do osób, które kochały osoby tej samej płci. Nie miał problemów ze związkiem Robinów. Oczywiście teraz też nie miał; tylko był zaskoczony, bo wydawało mu się, że Tim jest zainteresowany Konem i to ze wzajemnością, ale najwyraźniej to była tylko przyjaźń. To jedyne myśli, jakie kiedykolwiek miał na ten temat, ale przez różowy K będzie musiał przyzwyczajać się do tego, że będą gościły w jego głowie częściej. Tak często, jak często wcześniej myślał o kobietach…

— Ale będziesz pamiętał — odezwał się Bruce, wyrywając Clarka z zamyślenia. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i puknął go lekko kolanem, przez co cała uwaga Clarka skupiła się na tym kontakcie. — Jakbyś miał problemy, zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, aby porozmawiać.

Clark wątpił w to, że kiedykolwiek skusiłby się na rozmowę i przyszedł do Robinów po pomoc w zrozumieniu swojej homoseksualności. To zagadnienie wydawało się proste; przeniósł się z jednego spektrum monoseksualności w drugie, więc nie spodziewał się problemów nie do przejścia.

— No i wszystkiego najlepszego, Clark — dodał cicho Bruce, uśmiechając się swoim normalnym uśmiechem. 

Z uspokojonymi myślami Clark uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, czując rozlewające się po nim ciepło. Prawie zapomniał, że Bruce jeszcze dzisiaj nie złożył mu życzeń. Nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo mu na nich zależało.

— Dzięki, B.


	2. Chapter 2

Chociaż zainteresowanie mężczyznami było całkiem inne niż zainteresowanie kobietami, to Clark zauważył, że jego gust zbytnio się nie zmienił – nadal najbardziej podobali mu się bruneci z niebieskimi oczami, pewni siebie, będący świadomi swojej wartości. Taka była Lois i taki był Bruce. 

Clark szybko zorientował się, że przebywanie w towarzystwie B wiąże się z coraz większym pociągiem do niego. Chciał widywać go częściej; wsłuchiwał się nie tylko w jego słowa, ale i ton głosu, melodykę, głośność. Wpatrywał się, jak wcześniej, w usta Bruce'a – tylko wcześniej było to podyktowane tym, że tylko tak mógł odczytać jego mimikę, a teraz... Teraz myśli Clarka skupiały się również na tym, w jaki sposób te usta się układają, kiedy wymawiają jego imię, którekolwiek imię: Clark, Kal czy Superman. Wszystkie powodowały, że miał ochotę posmakować ich z ust Bruce'a i...

Urwał tę myśl, tak jak ostatnio na każdym spotkaniu założycieli Ligi. Zagryzł wargę i zmusił się, aby całą swoją uwagę ponownie skupić na słowach Bruce'a.

— … takie milczenie na froncie LexCorp nie mogło potrwać długo. I mieliśmy rację. Bruce Wayne otrzymał zaproszenie na — zrobił krótką przerwę — nieokreślone konkretną nazwą czy celem przyjęcie.

— Oliver Queen również — wtrącił Ollie, na co Clark zmarszczył brwi.

— Czy jest możliwe, że to będzie jakieś wielkie ogłoszenie kolejnego potencjalnie dobrego projektu dla ludności Metropolis, którym Luthor chciałby się podzielić również z prasą? — Bruce zerknął na niego pytająco, przekrzywiając głowę, a Clark powstrzymał ochotę wyprostowania się i prezentowania swoich mięśni. — Clark Kent również dostał zaproszenie na to przyjęcie.

— To dziwne — powiedział Bruce — bo żadne moje źródła w Gotham Gazette nie poinformowały o podobnym zaproszeniu. 

— Może zaprosił prasę tylko z Metropolis?

— Źródła z Daily Planet też się nie odezwały.

— Właśnie ci mówię.

Bruce uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a Clark poczuł ochotę zlizania tego uśmieszku.

— Nie jesteś moim jedynym źródłem w Daily Planet.

Clark nie powinien czuć się zazdrosny, więc po prostu oparł brodę na dłoni i nie skomentował nic więcej, aby nie wydało się, co myśli na ten temat.

— A inne gazety z Metropolis? — zapytała Diana, która prowadziła dzisiejsze spotkanie.

— Będę musiał sprawdzić — odpowiedział Bruce, odchodząc od stołu obrad i kierując się do sali komputerowej. 

Pozostali członkowie Ligi uznali to za szansę na przerwę i wielu z nich wykorzystało ją, aby chociaż rozprostować kości. Clark został w miejscu, spoglądając za Bruce'em.

— Kal — odezwał się J'onn, siadając obok niego. — Czy chciałbyś, abym asystował ci w porządkowaniu twoich obecnych myśli?

Clark rozpoznał to pytanie jako ofertę pomocy i wiedział, jak brzmiało naprawdę: "Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w twojej głowie?"

— Doceniam to, że chcesz pomóc — zaczął, uśmiechając się lekko do J’onna — ale nie jestem zaniepokojony w żaden sposób tym, co pojawia się w mojej głowie.

— Co pojawia się w twojej głowie?

Clark podskoczył na krześle, słysząc to pytanie z ust Bruce'a, który pojawił się za nimi bezszelestnie. Bruce nadal nosił urządzenie maskujące bicie jego serca (tak jak i ołów w masce), więc Clark często miał problem ze znalezieniem go, kiedy skupiał się na czymś innym. Tak jak rozmową z J'onnem w tym przypadku.

— Nic, nic takiego — odpowiedział, zerkając na J'onna i przesyłając mu myśl, aby się nie wygadał. — Takie tam... sprawy.

Bruce nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jeśli napięte mięśnie jego szczęki mogły cokolwiek przekazać, ale nie pytał dalej, tylko przeszedł na swoje miejsce.

— Powodzenia, Kal — rzucił J'onn, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

Przez chwilę Clark i Bruce byli jedynymi osobami w sali konferencyjnej. Panowała między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza, ale Clark nie mógł znaleźć słów, którymi mógłby ją przerwać. Bruce nie wydawał się poruszony brakiem rozmowy.

Pozostali członkowie Ligi wrócili odświeżeni i naładowani energią. Kiedy każdy z nich zajął swoje miejsce, Bruce zaczął mówić, jakby wcale nie przerwali:

— Okazuje się, że jeden reporter z każdej gazety dostał zaproszenie przez prywatną pocztę, dlatego moje źródła nie podały informacji o obecności prasy na przyjęciu. Nie znalazłem nawet luźnego związku między zaproszonymi reporterami – oprócz tego, że pracują jako reporterzy. 

— Czyli pójdziemy, zobaczymy — powiedział Ollie. Założył ręce za głowę. — Żono, chcesz iść ze mną?

Dinah zerknęła na niego i odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

— Jeśli zasłużysz, to pójdę, żebyś się nie nudził.

— Bruce, a ty? Weźmiesz kogoś? — zapytał Clark, zanim mógł ugryźć się w język.

— Tak — odpowiedział Bruce. Zrobił dłuższą przerwę, zanim kontynuował: — Zabieram synów i córkę.

Nie o to pytał Clark, ale taka odpowiedź jak najbardziej go usatysfakcjonowała. 

— A ty, Kal? Potrzebujesz kogoś do pary? — zapytała Diana. — Nie chciałabym być daleko, jeśli się okaże, że Luthor naprawdę coś zaplanował.

Nie musiała dodawać, że plany Luthora niemal zawsze były skupione na pokonaniu Supermana i najczęściej zakładały coś z kryptonitem, a najsilniejszą osobą w gronie zaproszonych byłaby Dinah, więc wsparcie kogoś jeszcze – kogoś tak silnego jak Diana – na pewno by się przydało.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Clark Kent mógł wyjaśnić obecność Wonder Woman na jego ramieniu — stwierdził ostro Bruce, zanim Clark mógł dojść do głosu. — A twoja przykrywka jako Diana Prince została niedawno rozgryziona.

Clark westchnął. Rzeczywiście, o tym nie pomyślał; a chciał Dianę zabrać ze sobą, aby nie męczyć się sam podczas tego przyjęcia oraz dla pewności, że gdyby Luthorowi udało się go unieruchomić, to Diana byłaby w stanie zapewnić cywilom bezpieczeństwo.

— Jestem pewny, że Oracle będzie w stanie zawiadomić cię od razu, kiedy będziesz potrzebna — dodał Bruce łagodniejszym tonem. Uśmiechnął się do Diany, która odwzajemniła ten uśmiech, a Clark poczuł, jak jego żołądek się skręca. Nigdy wcześniej nie był zazdrosny o żadne z nich. Teraz, mimo że wiedział, że Bruce i Diana zdecydowali się nie zostawać kochankami, to i tak nie mógł znieść myśli, że poza uczuciami przyjacielskimi żywią do siebie również inne uczucia – niespełnione, romantyczne uczucia. — Jeśli nie ona, to Alfred, który będzie wszystko kontrolował z Batjaskini — mówił dalej Bruce.

— Oczywiście. Będę w gotowości, ale nie wkroczę, póki nie będę potrzebna — powiedziała Diana. Odchrząknęła. — Czy możemy uznać ten punkt obrad za skończony?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bruce'a, który poruszył ten temat, a kiedy pokiwał głową, Diana zarządziła przejście do kolejnego punktu.

sss

Na przyjęciu u Luthora nadal nie było wiadomo, z jakiej okazji zostało wyprawione. Nie było ani jednej wzmianki o celu, przez co wydawało się, że Luthor po prostu chciał, aby wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Clarkowi nie podobał się ten koncept i kiedy udało mu się zauważyć Bruce'a Wayne'a – który przybył wraz z całą rodziną tylko z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem – to wiedział, że nie on jeden ma złe przeczucia. Ollie i Dinah też byli obecni, ale Clark nie mógł odczytać ich tak dobrze jak Bruce'a.

Plusem takiej imprezy było to, że Clark mógł porozmawiać na wiele tematów z wieloma ważnymi ludźmi, dlatego miał okazję do zebrania materiałów na kilka artykułów, które potem będzie mógł rozwinąć. Wiedział, że inni zaproszeni reporterzy myślą tak samo, więc starał się porozmawiać z jak największą ilością osób. Co z tego, że przygotuje pięć artykułów, skoro może się zdarzyć, że każdy z obecnych tu reporterów również by je napisał i każda gazeta opublikowałaby inny? Clark zostałby wtedy na lodzie, dlatego musi uzbierać sporo cytatów i samych tematów, aby móc napisać przynajmniej kilkanaście artykułów.

Czekał na moment, kiedy Bruce i Ollie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, aby podejść do ich małej grupki jak najprędzej. Pozostali reporterzy zawsze na początek wahali się przed podchodzeniem do "pana Wayne'a" i "pana Queena", kiedy ci rozmawiali ze sobą, ale Clark na szczęście takich oporów nie miał i od razu pojawił się koło nich z szerokim uśmiechem i dyktafonem w ręce. Dinah uśmiechała się anielsko, chociaż w kącikach jej oczu czaił się diabelski błysk. Nie odzywała się, przysłuchując się pytaniom Clarka i sztywnym odpowiedziom Bruce'a i Olivera tak samo jak Dick, Tim, Cass i Damian, którzy nonszalancko otaczali swojego ojca. Clark zauważył, że tylko on i Ollie nie mieli żadnego komunikatora na sobie, więc domyślił się, że wszystkiemu przysłuchuje się Alfred – i może Jason? – oraz Oracle.

— Panie i panowie, mam nadzieję, że bawicie się przednio! — rozległ się głos Lexa Luthora, który stał niedaleko na lekkim podwyższeniu, które stanowiło scenę. Jego goście zaklaskali w odpowiedzi. — Aby nie zanudzać was samymi rozmowami i jedzeniem przystawek, przygotowałem mały pokaz magiczny, który powinien każdego rozluźnić.

Te słowa spowodowały całkiem odwrotną reakcję w grupce, w której stał Clark, ale nikt, kto nie prowadził podwójnego życia jako superbohater, nie byłby w stanie zauważyć napięcia. "Pokaz magiczny" sugerował, jaką drogą tym razem Luthor będzie chciał pokonać Supermana, jednak coś się nie zgadzało. Luthor nie wiedział, że Superman jest obecny na jego przyjęciu, więc skąd taki pomysł?

Przeprowadzany przez Clarka wywiad został przerwany, ale nie czuł się z tym źle, bo wszyscy inni reporterzy również dali spokój gościom i skupili się na scenie. Clark poczuł ulgę, kiedy okazało się, że "magik", którego wynajął Luthor, nie był nikim z bazy osób posługujących się magią Ligi. Wszystkie jego ruchy były iluzjami, sztuczkami, odwracaniem uwagi, czasami korzystał też z przenikliwości i sugestii. Wyglądało na to, że Luthor nie miał żadnych ukrytych zamiarów – tym razem, oczywiście.

Dlatego kiedy asystentka magika poprosiła go na scenę, aby magik mógł zademonstrować działanie hipnozy, Clark nie przejął się tak bardzo, jak cała Batrodzina za jego plecami. Słyszał, jak Dinah szepcze uspokajająco do Bruce'a:

— Spokojnie, nie można zahipnotyzować kogoś wbrew jego moralności. Więc nawet jeśli w ogóle mu się uda zahipnotyzować Supermana, to nie będzie w stanie zmusić go do czegoś złego. To nie jest przejęcie kontroli nad umysłem.

— Do czegoś złego może go nie zmusi — odparł równie cicho Bruce. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie zmusi go do, hm, lotu. Ujawnienia się jako Superman. Osoby zahipnotyzowane są bardzo podatne na sugestie.

Te słowa zmartwiły Clarka, bo Bruce miał rację – bardzo możliwe, że Luthor podejrzewał go o bycie Supermanem i chciał w ten sposób zmusić do ujawnienia się. Ale nie mógł już zrezygnować, bo siedział na scenie przed magikiem-hipnotyzerem, który zaczął przedstawienie.

Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, ale był pod wpływem hipnotyzera i za bardzo go to już nie obchodziło. Czuł się dobrze, nic złego się nie działo, to chyba miał prawo sobie odpocząć?

— Zamknij oczy, proszę. — Clark zamknął oczy. — Pomyśl o czymś, co czyni cię szczęśliwym. Nie mów, co to, tylko pomyśl. — Clark od razu pomyślał o lataniu. W obecnej chwili nic nie czyniło go szczęśliwszym; podczas lotu mógł odpocząć, zastanowić się, ogarnąć swoje życie. — Gdybyś mógł zrobić coś, co dałoby ci radość, co chciałbyś zrobić najbardziej na świecie, co by to było? — Clark uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, jest jedna rzecz, która kręci się po jego głowie od jakiegoś czasu, która zaczęła się po zerwaniu z Lois i urodzinach Alfreda. Byłby najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, gdyby mógł... — Otwórz oczy i zrób to.

Clark zamrugał i spojrzał na hipnotyzera z szerokim uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się krótko i spuścił wzrok, ale kątem oka zauważył ruch wśród gości, jakby ktoś chciał się szybko ulotnić. Clark nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wstał i pewnym krokiem zszedł ze sceny, podszedł do grupki ludzi, którzy rozstąpili się przed nim. Złapał Bruce'a za nadgarstek, drugą dłoń przyłożył do jego twarzy i pocałował go, chcąc przekazać Bruce'owi, jak często gości w jego myślach. Wysunął język, liżąc górną wargę Bruce'a, aby pokazać zalążek tych myśli. Przygryzł jego dolną wargę i warknął cicho, krótko, aby Bruce zrozumiał, że Clark tego naprawdę pragnie.

Poczuł na ramieniu uścisk i przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co robi. Ale sekundę później wspomnienia ostatnich minut naparły na jego świadomość i Clark z przerażeniem spojrzał w zaszklone oczy Bruce'a, który obejmował go w pasie wolną ręką, a drugiej nie wyszarpnął jeszcze z jego uścisku. Do Clarka powoli docierało, że to nie było normalne zachowanie jak na Bruce’a – nawet kiedy coś go szokowało, na wierzch wychodził Batman i Bruce był w stanie "nie zatracić się" w prasowej personie Bruce’a Wayne’a. Tym razem jednak B patrzył na niego z uchylonymi ustami, które nadal były mokre i kuszące, a na dodatek lekko się przechylał i Clarkowi udało się w ostatniej chwili objąć go w pasie, aby nie upadł. 

Wszystkie Batdzieciaki również podeszły do przodu, widząc, jak ich ojciec się chwieje. Nie zważając na zabójcze spojrzenie Damiana, Clark przesunął dłonią po policzku Bruce’a i zagryzł wargę, kiedy Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego i wtulił w tę dłoń. Nawet nie próbował stanąć na nogi, tylko opierał się całym ciężarem ciała na Clarku, jakby nigdzie nie było mu tak dobrze, jak w jego ramionach. 

Dinah odchrząknęła i dopiero to uświadomiło Clarkowi, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Pocałował Bruce’a na oczach sporej ilości ludzi, przy jego rodzinie, a na dodatek wyglądało na to, że użył do tego [super-pocałunku](http://whatculture.com/comics/10-worst-superman-powers-of-all-time.php/4), mieszając mu chwilowo w głowie. Kiedy dzięki super-słuchowi usłyszał, jak Luthor przeklina, bo myślał, że Clark jest Supermanem, dopiero wtedy drgnął i niemal wepchnął B w ręce Dicka, udając, że nie słyszy cichego odgłosu niezadowolenia z gardła Bruce'a. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i pospieszył ku wyjściu, słysząc jeszcze Jasona śmiejącego się na głos w komunikatorach Batrodziny, Stephanie chichoczącą w uchu Cass, a także Oracle przekazującą Dinah, że w mediach społecznościowych zaczęły już wypływać pierwsze zdjęcia i – o zgrozo, Clark poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy – pierwsze filmiki.

sss

Clark najchętniej wyleciałby z przyjęcia od razu, ale nie mógł, bo to nie jemu pocałunek przyćmił jasność umysłu. Wiedział więc, że najpierw musi oddalić się od budynku Luthora, jeśli ma zamiar zrobić cokolwiek supermanowego. Na szczęście przed budynkiem zobaczył Dianę w przebraniu Diany Prince – z okularami, spiętymi włosami i w garsonce – która przywołała go ruchem ręki do samochodu. Szybko wszedł do niego i Diana ruszyła z piskiem opon.

— Oracle wtajemniczyła mnie w to, co się stało — powiedziała. — Już nie mam na sobie komunikatora, jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać.

— Chciałbym cofnąć czas — odpowiedział Clark, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach, zawstydzony. — Może jak polecę dookoła Ziemi w odwrotną stronę, to dam radę wymazać te kilka minut?

Diana uśmiechnęła się lekko i ze współczuciem poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Sądzę, Clark, że tylko spowodowałbyś zniszczenie wszystkiego na planecie. Wtedy Bruce byłby naprawdę zły.

Clark jęknął i oparł głowę o oparcie. Bruce. Co sobie Bruce pomyśli? Jak to odczyta? Hipnotyzer wyraźnie mówił, żeby Clark zrobił to, czego chce najbardziej na świecie. Co sprawia mu radość. Jedyny plus był taki, że zmienił swoje słowa, przez co Clark zdecydował się na pocałunek, a nie na lot po sali Luthora. Patrząc z tej perspektywy, to Clark zapobiegł dużej katastrofie, ale z kolei jego życie zaczęło się sypać. Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał nikomu o tym, że swoim pocałunkiem potrafi odebrać komuś zdolność racjonalnego rozumowania.

Poczuł wibracje telefonu i z niepokojem wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Wyprostował się, widząc imię dzwoniącego, ale nie stchórzył i odebrał.

— Dick — rzucił na przywitanie. Diana zerknęła na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem.

— No hej, Clark — powiedział Dick tonem maskującym zmartwienie. — Jesteśmy w drodze do Manor. Bardzo się cieszę, że go pocałowałeś i w ogóle, ale dlaczego go zaćpałeś? I jak? Ślini się na tapicerkę, mamrocząc o twoich ustach, a Jason już czeka z kamerą.

Clark pochylił głowę i zasłonił oczy dłonią. Powinien się cieszyć, że Dick nie dzwoni z pretensjami o molestowanie jego ojca, tylko w sprawie skutków tego molestowania. Clark jest okropnym człowiekiem.

— Um. To przejściowe. Po dotarciu do Manor powinno być wszystko w porządku. Jeśli nie będzie, to połóżcie go spać. Nic mu nie będzie. To nie pozostawia trwałych efektów.

— Czym jest "to", kosmito? — warknął Damian, a Clark domyślił się, że mówił przez głośnik. 

Jak miał im powiedzieć, że jego pocałunek potrafi zrobić takie rzeczy? Nawet nie chodzi o jakieś feromony czy kryptoniańskie maskowanie telepatyczne na niskim poziomie – jak podczas gdy jest Clarkiem Kentem, reporterem w okularach, i nikt go nie rozpoznaje. Po prostu pocałunek… i może odrobina zawodności ludzkiej percepcji. Jednak nie był głupi i wiedział, że jeśli chce, aby B mu czym prędzej wybaczył, to na pewno nie powinien mówić jego rodzinie o jego słabościach, nawet jeśli dzieli je z całą rasą ludzką i wieloma innymi rasami w kosmosie.

— Powiedzcie Bruce’owi, że wszystko mu wyjaśnię — odpowiedział tylko i rozłączył się.

— Coś z Bruce’em nie tak? — zapytała Diana. — Bo nie sądzę, żeby Bruce miał ci to za złe, a to, że reporter Daily Planet leci na Bruce'a Wayne'a, to nic nowego. W końcu Bruce umawiał się z Lois, prawda? Więc stało się coś jeszcze?

Clark zbierał się w sobie, aby opowiedzieć jej, co się stało, kiedy pomyślał o jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— Diano, przepraszam, czy ty i Bruce...?

— Ach, przestań — przerwała mu i machnęła ręką. — Jest za dużo rzeczy, w których się nie zgadzamy, ja i Bruce. Może gdybyśmy spróbowali wcześniej, o wiele wcześniej, to coś by z tego było. — Zerknęła na niego. — Takie same szanse miałabym z Bruce'em, co i z tobą.

Clark zaśmiał się słabo.

— Może przed różowym K. — Diana nie powiedziała nic, tylko znowu na niego spojrzała krótko, pytająco. Clark stwierdził, że teraz i tak się wszystko wyda, więc nie ma sensu tego aspektu dzisiejszych wydarzeń ukrywać. — J'onn mi pomógł to zrozumieć. Ten kryptonit sprawił, że jestem... Że przestały mi się podobać kobiety. A zaczęli mężczyźni.

Diana, która od samego początku nie ukrywała się z tym, że płeć była jej całkowicie obojętna w wyborze partnerów, zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jesteś pewny, że po prostu nie otworzył cię na piękno męskiego ciała, nie zabierając podziwu dla kobiecego?

Clark pokręcił głową i westchnął.

— Musiałem zerwać z Lois. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałem z nią już się kochać, ale dlatego, że nie mogłem jej już kochać jak... potencjalną żonę. Partnerkę na życie. Bez seksu mógłbym przetrwać, ale nie bez tego.

Diana pokiwała głową i zamyśliła się, nie pytając ponownie o stan Bruce’a. Clark lubił z nią rozmawiać i wiedział, że przyjaciółka zawsze go wysłucha i będzie miała dla niego radę; że będzie chciała pomóc. Tym razem nie potrzebował pomocy, ale cieszył się, że mógł w końcu komuś o tym powiedzieć. J'onn też był jego przyjacielem i również o tym wiedział, ale Diana była, cóż, jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Kiedy zebrał się na odwagę lub też raczej kiedy coś go do tego pchnęło, to mógł z nią porozmawiać o wszystkim. Była jeszcze Lois; ale mimo że mógł z nią o wielu rzeczach porozmawiać, to nadal znajdowali się na niepewnym gruncie. Nie chciał pogarszać tych relacji rozmową o swoich problemach miłosnych.

Jednak z żadną z przyjaciółek nie odważył się jeszcze porozmawiać o posiadanych przez niego umiejętnościach całowania. Tylko raz spróbował tego na Lois i wstydził się do tego przyznać; może zmusiłby się do tego kilka lat po ślubie, ale teraz już okazja przepadła.

— Gdzie cię wysadzić? — zapytała po dłuższej chwili ciszy Diana, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— Byle jak najdalej od LexCorp — odpowiedział. Diana wyjechała nawet poza granice Metropolis i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Clark nie kazał jej nawet zwolnić, aby mógł wysiąść, tylko od razu otworzył drzwi. — Dzięki, Diano. Jesteś niezastąpiona.

— Wiem, Kal — rzuciła nieskromnie, uśmiechając się szerzej. — Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo — dodała jeszcze, zanim odleciał.

Tym razem lecąc do Fortecy nie zatrzymywał się nigdzie, ale też nie wykorzystywał tego czasu do głębokich przemyśleń. Po prostu chciał jak najprędzej zakończyć ten dzień. Jutro pomyśli, jak to odkręcić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za scenę hipnozy chciałabym podziękować Menataliście :D


	3. Chapter 3

Odkąd zamieszkał w Fortecy, Clark zjawiał się w Daily Planet na czas, co uznawał za działanie siły wyższej – ciągle się spóźniał, gdy mieszkał niedaleko miejsca pracy; teraz, kiedy miał tak daleką drogę do przebycia, udawało mu się zapobiegać drobnym przestępstwom i zdążyć. Rozłożył się przy swoim biurku, uporczywie trzymając spuszczoną głowę i nie używając super-słuchu. Wiedział, że plotki rozchodziły się bardzo szybko, zwłaszcza tutaj, gdzie Cat Grant nie przepuściła jeszcze żadnemu celebrycie... Co dopiero komuś mniejszemu.

— Kent! — zawołał Perry. — Do mojego biura!

Clark zerwał się i pospieszył do naczelnego, mając na uwadze to, że wspomniana Cat już siedziała przed jego biurkiem. Wyglądała jak kot, który wylizał całą śmietankę, a będąc w biurze redaktora naczelnego wszyscy mieli zazwyczaj zgoła inne humory. Z każdym krokiem Clark był coraz mniej pewny siebie.

— Tak, naczelny? — zapytał, wszedłszy do środka i zamknąwszy drzwi.

Przez chwilę Perry tylko na niego popatrzył, po czym zapalił cygaro.

— Dałem ci chwilę na rzucenie mi na biurko artykułu o wczorajszych wydarzeniach na przyjęciu u Lexa Luthora, ale w takim razie artykuł oddaję Cat. Masz z nią współpracować, ona przeprowadzi wywiad, macie mi załatwić też cytat od Wayne’a. Zrozumiano?

— Tak jest, naczelny — odpowiedziała Cat, wciskając rękę pod ramię Clarka i wyciągając go z biura. — Zajmę się Kentem. I artykułem.

Clark coś czuł, że zostanie przepuszczony przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa, i nie mylił się. Cat zaprowadziła go do sali konferencyjnej, za co chciał jej podziękować, bo nie wyobrażał sobie bycia przesłuchiwanym w obecności współpracowników. Cat nawet posadziła go na krześle z widokiem na miasto, jednak nie mógł się nim cieszyć, bo Cat usiadła na stole przed nim i skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach, a kolana oparła na jego udach. Odsunął się jak najdalej mógł na oparcie, ale nie odjechał krzesłem do tyłu, bo mimo wszystko nie chciał spowodować jej upadku.

— Tak więc, Kent — zaczęła, pochylając się ostentacyjnie do przodu. Clark nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy, bo Cat jak zwykle miała bluzkę z dekoltem i wiedziała, jak nią kusić, mimo że Clarka takie dekolty już nie interesowały. Zauważył również, że nie uruchomiła dyktafonu ani nie wzięła do rąk niczego, na czym mogłaby notować. — Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Um… O co konkretnie pytasz?

— Bruce Wayne zemdlał ci w ramionach. Wayne nigdy nie mdleje, inni zawsze mdleją przy nim, a on najczęściej po nich depcze. Co zrobiłeś?

Clark dał sobie chwilę na przyswojenie informacji.

— Bruce Wayne zemdlał? — zapytał. Nie czytał dzisiaj żadnych gazet, nie słuchał żadnych wiadomości, a co dopiero o celebrytach i ich życiu, więc nie wiedział, co się stało, kiedy wepchnął B w jego dzieciaki i uciekł.

Cat machnęła ręką.

— Zemdlał, patrzył za tobą jak zakochany dwunastolatek, od którego nie przyjąłeś ropuchy, wszystko jedno. Był tobą zachwycony. Nigdy nie widziałam Bruce’a Wayne’a w takim stanie, nawet z Vicki Vale.

Clark mógłby jej powiedzieć, że Vicki dla Bruce’a znaczyła tyle co nic w porównaniu z Seliną, ale oczywiście Clark Kent, reporter, nie miał prawa wiedzieć takich rzeczy – takich plotek – o Brusie Waynie.

— Dlaczego ropuchę? — zapytał za to w całkiem clarkowy sposób.

— Clark. — Cat aż się wyprostowała, chowając swój dekolt. — Nie wiem, co na farmie dawałeś dziewczynom, które ci się podobały, ale u nas, w Los Angeles, chłopacy rozdawali ropuchy i jaszczurki. Ale nie schodźmy z tematu. — Zerknęła na zegarek. — Umawiasz się w sekrecie z Bruce’em Wayne’em? Czy to był wasz niezaplanowany coming out? Czy też może właśnie zaplanowany, wspólnie z Lexem? Zapraszając różne osoby na to swoje przyjęcie, nie podał powodu, więc nie zdziwiłabym się.

— Ja… um… — Clark spojrzał na jej dyktafon i zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć, żeby Bruce mu to potem wybaczył. Zanim jednak mógł coś dopowiedzieć, Cat pstryknęła mu przed oczami.

— To nie są pytania do wywiadu. Naczelny chce coś poważnego na pierwszą stronę, więc nie mogę napisać niczego jako plotki. To są pytania, które pomogą mi ustalić, czy dam w ogóle radę z coś tego wyciągnąć. Pomóż mi, Clark. Pierwsza strona. Ty już tam byłeś, ja nadal tkwię w kolumnach plotkarskich.

Clark spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że miała naprawdę zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Skoro w jego mocy było to, żeby mogła rozwinąć swoją karierę zawodową, chciał jej pomóc. 

sss

— Clark, jesteś pewny, że to jest w ogóle możliwe? — spytała Lois, kiedy przeczytała transkrypt oficjalnego wywiadu, który przekazał jej Clark, kiedy tylko dostał go od Cat. — Skonsultowałeś to w ogóle z Bruce’em? Bo tak jakby nie miałeś czasu… Och. Tak to rozwiązałeś — mruknęła, kiedy doszła do momentu, kiedy Cat zadała takie samo pytanie. Clark odpowiedział jej, że skontaktowali się z nim prawnicy Wayne’a. Lois zerknęła na niego. — Jesteś pewny? — powtórzyła.

Zaśmiał się histerycznie i oparł czoło o biurko.

— Niczego nie jestem pewny, ale musiałem jakoś uratować Bruce’a. Jego przykrywkę — wymamrotał. — Jeśli naprawdę wyglądało, jakbym go… “poraził”, to musiałem ratować jego reputację. Bruce Wayne nie może zostać oczarowany czy porażony przez kogoś takiego jak reporter Clark Kent. 

— Swoją reputację też ratowałeś.

Clark wzruszył ramionami.

— Ludzie mogą myśleć, że reporter Daily Planet durzy się w Brusie Waynie, ale nie mogę dopuścić, aby myśleli, że Bruce Wayne dwa razy spojrzy na kogoś takiego jak Clark Kent.

— I historia z tabletką gwałtu była pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła ci do głowy?

Cóż, na jego usprawiedliwienie, miał mało czasu, aby cokolwiek wymyślić, więc zaczął mówić o tym, co pierwsze wpadło mu do głowy i co mogłoby pojawić się na pierwszej stronie. Że miał dziury w pamięci. 

Nie pamiętał żadnej hipnozy, ledwo co pamiętał występ magika. Świadomość z powrotem do niego wróciła po tym, jak pocałował Bruce’a. Uciekł, bo nie wiedział, co się stało, ale prawnicy Wayne’a zadzwonili do niego, aby nie ujawniał sekretów firmy. Kiedy nie wiedział, o co im chodzi, zdradzili mu część, którą może się podzielić – że Wayne Pharmaceuticals, dział Wayne Enterprises, rozpoczęło prace nad sposobem niwelowania efektów pigułki gwałtu, jednak coś się nie udało, bo efekt ten przeszedł na osobę, która miała być uodporniona. Stąd to nienaturalne zachowanie Bruce’a.

Cat obiecała, że ubierze to w ładne słowa, ale ostrzegła, że zostawi wątek, w którym hipnoza ujawnia w Clarku zadurzenie Bruce’em Wayne’em. Miał nadzieję, że B nie będzie miał mu tego za złe – zarówno całej historii z pracą jego firmy, jak i tego, że Clark nie zaprzeczył niczemu, co sam zrobił pod wpływem hipnozy. Nie próbował w żaden sposób się od tego wykręcić.

— Przesłałeś mu to już? — wyrwała go z myśli Lois. — Czy się cykasz wielkiego, złego nietoperza?

Cykał się, ale wziął głęboki oddech i wysłał transkrypt wywiadu na niepowiązany z Wayne Enterprises mail Bruce’a, nie dodając do niego żadnej treści. Opadł na oparcie krzesła i westchnął.

— Zrobione. 

Lois popatrzyła ponad jego ramieniem, jakby nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, zadając następne pytanie:

— “Coś, co chciałbyś zrobić najbardziej na świecie”, co?

— Lois… — zaczął, ale przerwała mu.

— Smallville, nie chcę znać szczegółów, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wiesz, co robisz. Czy nie wpadniesz w coś, z czego nie dasz rady wyjść.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Clark. — W końcu to Bruce. Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ale nie dyszą mi na karku żadne Robiny ani nie wykryłem obecności żadnej Batgirl, więc nie może być tak źle. 

— Nie o to mi chodziło, Clark. — Tym razem Lois zdołała na niego spojrzeć, a na jej twarzy malował się delikatny uśmiech, który jednak nie docierał do oczu. — Fizycznie dasz sobie radę. Ale co zamierzasz dalej zrobić? Wiesz, jaki on jest.

Uparty, analityczny, trzymający wszystko w sobie, nie pozwalający, aby cokolwiek zakłóciło jego misje. Ale też uważny, lojalny, gotowy umrzeć za rodzinę i przyjaciół, oddany.

Clark wpadł już tak bardzo, że nie widział wyjścia.

Poczuł, jak Lois klepie go po ramieniu, jakby chciała dać mu sił, a potem odchodzi do swojego biurka, zostawiając Clarka z myślami.

sss

Clark został dłużej w pracy, aby napisać więcej niż zwykle. Zmusił się, aby nie wracać myślami do pocałunku i nie przypominać sobie, jak B do niego lgnął. Żałował, że ich pierwszy pocałunek, skoro już nastąpił, miał miejsce w takich okolicznościach. Za sprawą Luthora i z nieświadomym użyciem dość upiornej umiejętności Clarka. Również przez to nie chciał wracać do Fortecy, gdzie łatwo będzie go znaleźć, bo będzie się musiał w końcu wytłumaczyć. 

Ale nie mógł zamieszkać w Daily Planet, więc spakował się, wyszedł na dach i jak najszybciej poleciał do Fortecy. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy nie zobaczył nigdzie zaparkowanego batwehikułu, i wleciał do środka, odkładając roboczą teczkę oraz okulary na konsolę. Przeszedł przez sypialnię do łazienki i wszedł pod prysznic, zostawiając ubrania i strój na podłodze, aby roboty się nimi zajęły. 

Przez kilka minut po prostu stał, pozwalając, aby gorąca, wrząca wręcz woda po nim spływała. Zastanawiał się, czy po wyjściu z łazienki podejść do konsoli i sprawdzić, czy Bruce zostawił mu jakąś wiadomość. Jakąkolwiek.

— Proszę pana — odezwał się robot, wyciągający do niego ręcznik — ma pan gościa.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Clark, wychodząc spod prysznica. Zastanawiał się, czy B zdecydował, że jednak pojawi się i osobiście załatwi sprawę między nimi. Cóż, to lepsze, niż jakby Bruce miał wcale o tym nie wspomnieć.

Wytarł się na tyle, na ile mógł, przewiązał ręcznik w pasie i wyszedł do sypialni.

Na brzegu jego łóżka siedział Bruce Wayne.

Nie Batman, nie Bruce, nie B. Trzymał postawę Bruce'a Wayne'a, przyjął jego mimikę twarzy – uśmiechał się – i był ubrany w garnitur. 

Clark przełknął głośno ślinę, będąc świadomym, jak bardzo ich ubiory – jeśli ręcznik w ogóle można nazwać “ubiorem” – kontrastują ze sobą.

— Dickowi i Timowi udało się ustalić, że twój hipnotyzer otrzymał od Luthora artefakt, w którym znajdowały się niewielkie pokłady magii — powiedział Bruce, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Dlatego hipnoza w ogóle na ciebie zadziałała. Ponieważ była połączona z magią.

— Och — wydusił z siebie Clark. Zastanawiał się, kiedy roboty przyniosą mu ubranie. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie jestem podatny na zwykłą hipnozę. Taką niewspomaganą magią. 

Bruce pokiwał głową, a następnie przekrzywił ją.

— Powiesz mi, jak to zrobiłeś? — Nie musiał precyzować, o co mu chodzi, chociaż Clark dziwił się, że mówił o tym tak spokojnie. — Do końca życia Jason będzie używał zdjęć z tego wieczoru jako swojego argumentu na każdy temat.

Jak można wytłumaczyć super-pocałunek i nie brzmieć przy tym, jakby się popisywał? Patrzył ponad ramieniem Bruce’a, aby tylko nie widzieć jego twarzy.

— Wbrew temu, co się powszechnie uważa, nie wyjawiłem wszystkich swoich mocy podczas pierwszego wywiadu z Lois — zaczął, dobierając słowa powoli, aby nie urazić Bruce’a. Od czasu wywiadu minęło sporo lat, teraz ratowali świat razem, Liga powinna znać jego limity i możliwości. — Jestem w stanie… odebrać pamięć. Spowodować, że ktoś straci głowę. Um. Jak ty. W taki sposób. — Zaryzykował spojrzenie na B, który wyglądał, jakby czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Pewnie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Clark mu to zrobił. — Nie byłem w pełni sobą, kiedy cię pocałowałem, myślałem tylko o tym, co wskazywał mi hipnotyzer, cała reszta była jakby zamglona, chciałem po prostu… Abyś wiedział, jak bardzo...

Urwał i zagryzł wargę. Nie miał zamiaru dalej w to brnąć, jeśli się okaże, że B ma całkiem inne zdanie. Jak się okazało, Bruce’owi raczej podobał się kierunek, w jaki zabrnęły jego wyjaśnienia.

— “Rzecz, którą chcesz najbardziej na świecie”? — przypomniał B niewinnie, tonem, jakim Uwodziciel Bruce Wayne flirtuje z osobami uwieszającymi się na jego ramieniu. Clark potarł dłonią kark i nie odpowiedział. Bruce wstał i powoli do niego podchodził, jakby dawał mu szansę na odsunięcie się. Na ucieczkę. — “Coś, co sprawia ci radość”? — Mówił teraz ciszej, tonem, którego Clark jeszcze nie słyszał. Niższym, bardziej tajemniczym, jednak było mu daleko do głosu Batmana. — Jeden pocałunek ze mną?

— Po prostu ty — wyrzucił z siebie Clark. Bruce był teraz na tyle blisko, że gdyby chciał, mógłby go dotknąć. Clark zobaczył w jego oczach jakieś uczucie, zdeterminowanie, i wiedział, kiedy Bruce podjął decyzję.

Tą decyzją było najwyraźniej przysunięcie się do Clarka jeszcze bardziej, aby ich klatki piersiowe się dotykały, a także przyłożenie dłoni do jego policzka i pocałowanie go.

Pocałunek nie trwał długo, kilka sekund, i Bruce odsunął twarz, a kciukiem pogłaskał wargę Clarka.

— Tego chcesz, S? — zapytał, wpatrując się w jego usta. — Możesz to mieć, wiesz? — dodał, nadal mówiąc tym nowym, mruczącym głosem. Przysunął się znowu do Clarka i wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha: — To i o wiele więcej. Tylko powiedz, S.

Clark zaciskał ręce w pięści podczas pocałunku, ale po tych słowach objął Bruce'a w pasie i pocałował go. Czuł euforię, wielką radość, bo od tamtego wieczoru nawet na myśl mu nie przeszło, że Bruce'owi ten pocałunek, ta idea, że Clark go pragnie, mogła się podobać. Nawet nie zakładał takiej opcji. Jak zwykle Batman potrafił go zaskoczyć. 

Poczuł, jak palce Bruce'a delikatnie wsuwają się pod jego ręcznik, aby zatrzymać się na jego nagim pośladku. Przysunął go bliżej do siebie i przesunął pocałunki w bok, na jego żuchwę, a potem na szyję.

— Clark — warknął Bruce, głosem tak bardzo podobnym do batmanowego, że Clark musiał się zaśmiać. — Clark, naprawdę chciałbym znaleźć się w ciągu najbliższych sekund na łóżku, między twoimi nogami.

Clark w pierwszej chwili poczuł dreszcz na całym ciele, ale później zamarł, bo och, tak, Bruce swoim syrenim śpiewem przedstawiał naprawdę ciekawe wizje, ale...

— B, ja nigdy...

— Wiem — przerwał mu Bruce. Podgryzł delikatnie dolną wargę Clarka, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. — Mimo iż to bardzo przyjemna wizja, to nie proponowałem pieprzenia. — Chwycił jego ręcznik i pociągnął za niego, prowadząc Clarka do łóżka, na które go następnie popchnął. — Chciałbym po prostu zrobić ci laskę.

Clark znowu przełknął głośno ślinę i odetchnął przez usta. Ta wizja również była bardzo ciekawa, tak bardzo, że nawet Bruce uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, widząc reakcję Clarka pod ręcznikiem. Nie spuszczał wzroku z tego miejsca i zaczął się powoli rozbierać, a zadowolenie – i głód – na jego twarzy rosło wprost proporcjonalnie do pragnienia, które odczuwał Clark, kiedy kolejne partie ciała Bruce'a były przed nim odkrywane. Kiedy B został w samych bokserkach, przekrzywił głowę z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

— Jeśli ty zostajesz w ręczniku, to ja w bieliźnie — powiedział, rzucając Clarkowi wyzwanie. Dla zachęty przesunął palcami po swojej erekcji, którą Clark mógł dokładnie widzieć bez używania mocy, ponieważ te bokserki były naprawdę przylegające.

— Mm — mruknął Clark, przesuwając się na środek łóżka i odrzucając ręcznik na bok, a następnie powoli rozszerzając nogi. — Tak lepiej?

— O wiele — odpowiedział Bruce, wchodząc na czworaka na łóżko i podchodząc do Clarka powoli. Ułożył się nad nim, ale go nie dotykał, tylko pochylił twarz do pocałunku. Clark odwrócił głowę. Bruce nie przejął się tym zbytnio i skupił się na maltretowaniu językiem i zębami jego ucha, co na szczęście nie było czułą strefą Clarka, jednak i tak było przyjemne.

— To niesprawiedliwe — powiedział, przesuwając dłonie po bokach Bruce'a od klatki piersiowej do bioder, zatrzymując je na bokserkach. — Nie mam już ręcznika.

— I co z tym zrobisz? — odparł Bruce, unosząc brew, rzucając mu kolejne wyzwanie.

Clark nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, tylko zerwał materiał z Bruce'a drobnym ruchem nadgarstka. Było to dobre posunięcie, bo B niemal od razu opadł całym ciałem na Clarka i wpił się w jego usta, połykając krzyk przyjemności, którą poczuł Clark, kiedy ich penisy zetknęły się. Clark zaczął oddawać pocałunek i otworzył usta, zapraszając język Bruce'a do środka, głaszcząc go po plecach i zaciskając palce na jego pośladkach. Westchnął radośnie i zaczął ssać język Bruce'a, kiedy tylko wsunął się między jego wargi, ale nie trwało to długo, bo B miał inne plany.

Zakołysał lekko biodrami i przerwał pocałunek, patrząc z góry na twarz Clarka, który z podziwem, ale i nutą zdumienia przyglądał się błyszczącym oczom i rumieńcom na twarzy Bruce'a. Przesunął dłoń z jego biodra na policzek. B wtulił się w nią na chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami i westchnął, a następnie pocałował ją i pochylił się, aby tym razem całować szyję i obojczyki Clarka.

Clark odchylił głowę. Czuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, które nie miało nic wspólnego z gorącem pożądania. To było uczucie przyjemności z powodu bliskości drugiej osoby, na której najbardziej mu zależało. Uśmiechnął się i wsunął dłoń we włosy Bruce'a, a drugą rękę przesunął po jego ramieniu, wzdłuż łokcia, aż mógł spleść ich palce razem. B na chwilę przerwał całowanie go, jakby zdziwił go ten gest, ale zaraz uścisnął jego rękę i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Kiedy dotarł do sutków Clarka, zatrzymał się na nich nieco dłużej, sprawdzając, czy jakakolwiek ich stymulacja była w stanie go pobudzić, wywołać większe westchnienie czy pomruk zadowolenia. Uniósł głowę, zirytowany, kiedy Clark nie zareagował w żaden sposób.

— Pomyślałbym, że jesteś bardziej czuły, biorąc pod uwagę twoje moce — zauważył, oblizując usta i opierając się na chwilę łokciem o tors Clarka, który wzruszył ramionami na tyle ile mógł i zaczął głaskać kciukiem rękę Bruce’a trzymaną w dłoni.

— Właśnie przez to odczuwam wszystko na poziomie molekularnym i mało rzeczy sprawia mi naprawdę… dużą… przyjemność.

Bruce uniósł się na ręce i spojrzał w dół, na erekcję Clarka.

— Czyli mówisz mi, że powinienem od razu przejść do rzeczy?

— Niekoniecznie — odparł Clark, przysuwając dłoń Bruce’a do ust i całując ją lekko. — To, co robisz, nadal jest przyjemne, choć nie ma fajerwerków. 

B zerknął na niego spod rzęs.

— Co mogę zrobić w takim razie jeszcze przed głównym daniem, żeby fajerwerki się pojawiły? — zapytał cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Naprawdę lubię się całować — powiedział Clark, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na Bruce’a. To był prawdziwy Uwodziciel Bruce Wayne, o którym do tej pory Clark mógł tylko pomarzyć (i marzył od czasu różowego K, niemal od samego początku).

— Jestem już tak blisko i mam się cofać? — rzucił figlarnie Bruce (figlarnie! Clark naprawdę czuł pełną uwagę Uwodziciela Bruce’a Wayne’a na swojej osobie) i już bez przeciągania pochylił się między nogi Clarka, i wziął go do ust.

Clark nie żył z Lois w celibacie, ale trochę już czasu minęło, odkąd regularnie uprawiał seks. Dlatego pierwszy dotyk warg i języka Bruce’a spowodował, że syknął i napiął się jak struna, starając się przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia. B nie dał mu na to czasu, bo wyglądało na to, że od razu zaczął używać wszystkich sztuczek, jakie zna, korzystając ze swoich ust i dłoni. Clark cieszył się, że Bruce nadal miał splecione z nim palce, bo dzięki temu mógł mu bez słów pokazać, co mu się podoba, czego chce więcej, a co jest mu obojętne. B wyłapywał wszystkie sygnały bezbłędnie – ale czego innego Clark mógł się spodziewać?

Podczas szczególnie przyjemnego ruchu językiem biodra Clarka drgnęły mocniej i pchnął je w górę, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Bruce poruszył się tak, jakby się tego spodziewał, nie odrywając ust od główki Clarka. Zerknął na niego spod rzęs, znowu posyłając mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie – jakby już dawno nie uwiódł Clarka całkowicie – i powoli opuścił głowę, aż zanurzył nos w jego włosach łonowych. Przełknął wokół niego i uniósł głowę, oblizując usta. Clark był w stanie wydać z siebie tylko długi, gardłowy jęk.

— Chciałbyś pieprzyć moje usta, S? — zapytał lekko ochrypłym głosem Bruce. Zrobił przerwę, żeby polizać erekcję Clarka. — Czy wolałbyś, abym jeszcze raz cię połknął, i jeszcze raz, aż dojdziesz tak, że będę musiał wszystko połknąć, bo nie będę miał wyboru?

— Bruce — jęknął w odpowiedzi Clark, zaciskając wolną rękę na pościeli. Czy Bruce w ogóle wiedział, co z nim robi? Każde słowo było przypomnieniem, że miał Clarka w ustach. Każda propozycja była wspaniała i nie wiedział, na którą się zdecydować, dlatego nie powiedział nic, tylko zagryzł wargę i wbił spojrzenie w Bruce’a, mając nadzieję, że sam podejmie decyzję. 

B przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Hm — mruknął, wracając do lizania Clarka. — Sam nie wiem, która propozycja jest bardziej kusząca. Moje gardło i tak będzie zrujnowane. — Poświęcił chwilę, aby ssać samą główkę. — No dalej, S, co byś chciał?

— Ciebie — powiedział od razu Clark. — Cokolwiek.

Bruce niemal wywrócił oczami, ale nie pytał dalej, tylko wrócił do robienia tego, co wcześniej, jakby przygotowywał się na finał. Clark cieszył się, że wybór został mu odebrany, kiedy Bruce znowu wziął go niemal całego do ust, został tak przez chwilę, przełykając, po czym odsunął się, odetchnął i ponowił ten ruch. Ostatecznie jednak rzeczą, która pchnęła Clarka do orgazmu, było to, jak Bruce bezceremonialnie chwycił jego napletek w zęby i pociągnął. Doszedł z wyjęczanym imieniem B na ustach, niemal lewitując nad materacem. 

Kiedy złapał oddech, zobaczył klęczącego między jego nogami Bruce’a, oblizującego wargi, ze śladami spermy na twarzy, delikatnie przesuwającego ręką po swojej erekcji.

— Chodź tu — wymruczał, wyciągając po niego ręce.

Bruce wyciągnął się na jego ciele i pocałował go leniwie, zarzucając ramiona za jego głowę i powolnymi ruchami bioder ocierając się o niego. Clark nie przejął się tym, że B rozciera całą spermę na ich twarzach. Objął go dłonią i uśmiechnął się chytrze do pocałunku, chwytając wargę Bruce’a w zęby i używając swojej super-szybkości, aby doprowadzić go do takiej samej przyjemności, jakiej sam przed chwilą zaznał.

— Clark! — wychrypiał Bruce, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i zaciskając pięści w jego włosach. Wydawało się, że raczej nie poczuł ciągnięcia wargi, kiedy wyrwał ją spomiędzy zębów Clarka. Clark ugryzł go w szyję, a potem to miejsce polizał; przesunął się na obojczyk i zaczął go ssać.

Kiedy B też w końcu doszedł z okrzykiem na ustach, opadł na Clarka całkowicie, oddychając ciężko i ochryple. Rumieniec na twarzy Clarka pojawił się na nowo, kiedy to usłyszał. Głaskał Bruce’a po plecach, delektując się bliskością i ciężarem jego ciała. Cieszył się, że nawet po uspokojeniu oddechu Bruce nie wykazał ochoty poruszenia się. Wytarł swoją twarz rogiem prześcieradła, po czym to samo zrobił dla B. Pocałował go w skroń i przymknął oczy, zadowolony.

— Dasz się zaprosić jutro na kolację? — zapytał w końcu, kiedy do wyboru zostały im albo rozmowa, albo sen.

Bruce uniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na Clarka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie spodziewał się, że… Clark poczuł, że blednie.

— To… nie było tylko jednorazowe, prawda? Chcesz ode mnie czegoś więcej, dlatego pojawiłeś się dopiero tutaj, dlatego nie przyszedłeś do mnie od razu, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, prawda?

— Pojawiłem się tutaj, bo nie masz mieszkania w Metropolis — odpowiedział powoli Bruce. 

Co wcale nie było odpowiedzią na właściwe pytanie Clarka, tylko bardziej uciekaniem od niej. Clark zacisnął powieki i zsunął ręce z jego ciała. 

— Jeśli to było dla ciebie tylko jednonocną przygodą, to proszę, wyjdź już — poprosił cicho, nie mogąc zmusić się do ostrzejszego tonu.

Bruce uniósł się, a serce Clarka zaczęło się łamać, jednak zatrzymało się na chwilę, kiedy B po prostu położył się obok niego.

— Clark. Obaj wiemy, że po różowym kryptonicie nie jesteś skłonny do związków. — Na te słowa Clark zmarszczył brwi i otworzył oczy, aby spojrzeć w jego stronę. — I to nie twoja wina. Ale seks możesz dostać od każdego. Jeśli ktoś oddycha, to znaczy, że chce uprawiać z tobą seks, wierz mi. Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć ograniczać się do mnie?

— Chyba… nie do końca się rozumiemy — powiedział Clark po chwili ciszy. — B. Bruce. Dlaczego mówisz, że po różowym K nie chcę się wiązać?

Czy Bruce był tak naprawdę skrytym homofobem? Czy tolerował związek swoich Robinów tylko dlatego, że nie był w niego zamieszany i jego osobiście nie dotykał?

— On zmienił twoją orientację — zaczął mówić powoli Bruce, a z jego miny Clark odczytał, że analizuje przedstawione dane.

— Tak — potwierdził.

— Jesteś aromantyczny — mówił dalej Bruce. Clark z powodu lekkiego szoku nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, a jego milczenie Bruce uznał za zachętę, aby mówić dalej. — Myślałem, że stałeś się również aseksualny, ale najwyraźniej to nie jest prawdą. — Wskazał na ich ciała, a dokładniej na swoje – spocone i pokryte śladami.

— Bruce. — Clark wsparł się na łokciu, żeby być nieco wyżej od niego. — Stałem się gejem. Seksualnie i romantycznie.

Poczekał, aż sens tych słów dotrze do Bruce’a, wykorzystując tę chwilę, aby przysunąć się bliżej.

— Zapraszając mnie na kolację, miałeś na myśli randkę, a nie peryfrazowałeś zaproszenie na kolejny seks — powiedział Bruce, ale nie było to pytanie, więc Clark nie musiał potwierdzać jego wniosków. B po prostu głośno do nich dochodził. Clark uśmiechnął się przez trafność swoich myśli i pochylił głowę, aby pocałować jego pierś. 

— Przyszedłeś do mnie tylko po seks? — zapytał, nadal trzymając wargi przy jego skórze i smakując pot na języku.

Zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, Bruce chwycił go za włosy i pociągnął do góry, aby Clark na niego spojrzał.

— Myślałem, że tylko tyle będę w stanie od ciebie dostać — przyznał. — Ale jeśli kolacja nadal jest w ofercie, to tak. Z chęcią.

sss

Kiedy Clark zapraszał Bruce’a na kolację, miał na myśli jakąś romantyczną restaurację, może w takim mieście, gdzie nikt nie rozpoznałby Bruce’a od razu, bo zwyczajnie by się go tam nie spodziewał. Może we Włoszech czy innym europejskim kraju. Mieli możliwości, aby wybrać się na taką podróż. Zanim jednak mógł cokolwiek zaproponować, Bruce stwierdził, że kolacja w Manor będzie najlepsza, więc Clark nie kłócił się. I tak chodziło mu bardziej o spędzenie czasu z Bruce’em, ze świadomością, że obaj dokładnie wiedzą, że mają się ku sobie i rozwijają to uczucie.

Jego jedynym zmartwieniem było stawienie czoła pozostałym członkom Batrodziny. Być może przyjście z bukietem kwiatów nie było takim dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale kiedy w dzisiejszym wydaniu Daily Planet pokazał się na pierwszej stronie artykuł Cat, Clark był tak zadowolony, że nawet przycinki Steve’a Lombarda po prostu z niego spływały i stwierdził, że bukiet będzie miłym dodatkiem do domowej kolacji.

Artykuł nie skupiał się wcale na tym, co się wydarzyło podczas przyjęcia Luthora. Owszem, była na ten temat wzmianka, ale większość skupiała się na oświadczeniu Wanyne Pharmaceuticals, potwierdzającym jego historię. Zacytowana została nawet doktor Pamela Isley, znana jako Poison Ivy, zachwalająca pomysł wynalezienia czegoś, co będzie pomagało zwalczać efekty pigułki gwałtu i uratuje życie wielu osób. Mówiła też, że jest wdzięczna Bruce’owi Wayne’owi, który osobiście zaproponował jej odpracowanie części godzin wyroku poprzez pracę nad tą kwestią. Dopiero pod koniec artykułu zostało zaznaczone, że Clark był pierwotnym źródłem tych wieści – oraz pojawiła się bardzo sucho opisana sytuacja z przyjęcia – oraz że po rozmowie z nim Cat skontaktowała się z Wayne Pharmaceuticals, którzy potwierdzili jego słowa i wypuścili oficjalny komunikat na wyłączność Daily Planet. Dodali miłą notkę, że zrobili to ze względu na Clarka, który miał styczność z ich produktem przez przypadek i bez wyrażenia wcześniejszej zgody, dlatego aby mu to wynagrodzić, zdecydowali się ujawnić te wieści właśnie w jego miejscu pracy.

Clark po prostu cieszył się, że Bruce był w stanie wprowadzić w życie jego wymyśloną na szybko historyjkę. A jeśli naprawdę zostanie stworzony produkt, który pomoże niwelować efekty pigułki gwałtu, to całe to zdarzenie tym bardziej wyjdzie na plus.

W Manor okazało się, że Bruce jeszcze musi załatwić parę spraw związanych z jego firmą, więc Alfred zaprowadził go do jadalni. Nic nie wskazywało, aby miała się tu odbyć romantyczna kolacja. Wręcz przeciwnie: na stole leżały noże, batarangi i rozłożone bronie palne, a wszyscy Robini siedzieli przy całym tym bałaganie. Clark domyślił się, że zrobili zawody, kto prędzej uporządkuje swój ekwipunek – na ten moment wygrywała Cassandra. Dodatkowo na kanapie wylegiwała się Stephanie, rozwiązując krzyżówki, a Barbara przeglądała jakieś akta niedaleko niej. Wszedłszy do środka, Clark pomachał wszystkim i po prostu zatrzymał się tam, gdzie odprowadził go Alfred, trochę na uboczu, przy kredensie. 

Zerkał to w stronę drzwi, to między kanapę a stół, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo wszyscy tutaj pasowali. Skupił się na Dicku, kiedy ten zrezygnował z zawodów i wstał.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować — powiedział Nightwing, podchodząc do Clarka z wazonem na kwiaty.

— Za co? — zapytał zaintrygowany Clark.

— Podsłuchałem, jak Bruce rozmawia z Alfredem o tym, co do ciebie czuje, więc pogadałem z innymi i stwierdziliśmy, że powinniśmy cię zaprosić na urodziny Alfreda.

Clark nie chciał mu tłumaczyć, że jego obecność na urodzinach Alfreda wcale nie pomogła mu i Bruce’owi, ale Dick był tak z siebie dumny, że nie chciał mu tego odbierać.

Nie zdążyli porozmawiać o niczym innym, bo do jadalni wszedł Bruce. Podwijał mankiety koszuli, więc nie od razu zauważył wszystkich obecnych. Jedyną oznaką, że ich w końcu dostrzegł, było uniesienie brwi. Podszedł do Clarka z figlarnym błyskiem w oku – co mu się bardzo podobało, bo to znaczy, że Bruce czuje się swobodnie – i odebrał od niego kwiaty, wąchając je, ale spoglądając znad bukietu na Clarka.

— Alfred, zjemy w sypialni — powiedział Bruce, nie patrząc na kamerdynera i wciskając bukiet Dickowi. — A po zjedzeniu zdejmę wszystko z łóżka i zacznę się dobierać do Clarka. Może zacznę od koszuli, która naprawdę podkreśla kolor jego oczu, albo może od razu przejdę do rozporka, żeby…

Przerwały mu jęki obecnych.

— Jezu, Bruce, nie — powiedział Dick, odchodząc z bukietem. — Nie chcę słuchać o tym, co rodzice robią w sypialni.

— Długo czekaliście, żeby mi przerwać — rzucił sucho Bruce, ciągnąc Clarka za sobą.

Clark nie był zawstydzony słowami Bruce’a, ale zarumienił się ze szczęścia, bo Bruce bez wahania złapał go za rękę. Uścisnął jego dłoń i miał nadzieję, że B zawsze będzie czuł się przy nim tak swobodnie jak teraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [janekburza](http://www.janekburza.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](http://www.twitter.com/kasssumi)
> 
> Mogę zapewnić, że to nie jest moja ostatnia przygoda z Superbatem. Tłumaczę trzy (cztery, bo jeden to seria składająca się z dwóch) fiki i jest jeszcze moje [NaNo2015](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/janekburza/novels/and-supergirls-just-fly-she-s-my-girl-my-supergirl), którego jednak nie udało mi się skończyć na czas, ale pomysłu nie porzucam.  
> Do następnego!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Różowy to kreatywny kolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351316) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO)




End file.
